Fallen Legacy
by SherlockFlirtsWithDeath
Summary: Contaminating me. The only thing that contaminated me was you, I thought bitterly. If I'd had Adrian's child to worry about, the Alchemists would've had unlimited power over me. But it was just me in this body, and I could take whatever they threw at me.


_"__All right," I managed to say, just before I crumpled to the floor. "Let's see what you've got." _

Images swarmed in the darkness of my mind. I started to blow it off and call it a dream, but then the darkness lit up like a flame with blinding white light. The usual Getty Villa's columned courtyard materialized around me, and sunshine sparkled on the enormous fountain. As per usual, the sunlight wouldn't bother my spirit walking companion. I looked around for Adrian. Instead of him leaning against one of the columns, he stared at me with a confused, frantic look in his eyes. Why was he confused?

"Sydney, h-how are you here?" Adrian tentatively walked over; almost as if he were afraid I'd disappear.

I looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean? Didn't you pull me here?"

Adrian shook his head. "I passed out well over an hour ago. There was no intention of getting you through a spirit dream. I've tried that many times before with no luck."

My eyes widened, but then I thought about where I was. Without warning, I flung myself at Adrian. To lessen the force of the impact, he swung us around. When he put me down, we stared at each other for a moment before he crashed his lips to mine. He pulled away about a minute later and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he whispered and pecked me on the lips. "How much time do you think we have?"

"Couple hours at most," I replied. I shuddered. "I don't want to go back. It's terrible. Absolutely terrible. I'm sitting in a concrete room naked and they won't feed me until I give in and tell them what they want to hear. They're playing games, Adrian, and getting to me is inevitable."

Adrian pulled me closer and rested his chin on the top of my head. "We'll find a way. Now that I at least know you're alive, I can start getting a militia together."

I scoffed, "A militia?"

"Correct," he smirked. "And I know exactly who will help me."

Ignoring him, I pulled back and looked around. "So who do you think controls the dream?"

He was quite for a few moments, pondering on the thought. "I'm not too sure, but we can both try and change the scenery. Whoever succeeds isn't the one in charge of the dream, I guess. Usually it's the sub-consciousness of the person who was pulled into the dream."

In agreement, I nodded then tried to change the location in which we were. There was an evanescent victory. All I had managed to change was my outfit. Before it was a red dress similar to the one I had worn all those months ago for the dance, but now it was a burgundy cocktail dress that stopped four inches short of my knee. The bodice was haltered around my neck loosely and the entire dress fit me like a glove.

"Come on, Sage. Live a little. Show some skin. It's not like I haven't seen more than that."

I shook my head, stifling a smile, and motioned for him to give it a try. When he succeeded in moving our location from the columned Getty Villa to his fully furnished apartment, I knew something was wrong. Did that mean I was the one who was in charge of the dream? That I set this whole thing up? Or at least part of this entire– "Adrian!" I exclaimed "What if there is no extent of my ability to do magic? What if this is my creation?"

"I'd have to ask Jackie if this is possible, but I don't see how this dream could have come together if it weren't for your magic. Mine is out of commission when it comes to reaching you. I've tried countless times with no avail."

Excitement shot through me like a bottle rocket. Maybe this was my chance of escape. I can lure Adrian and the others to me. Maybe I couldn't tell them my exact location, but I could try. If I meet with Adrian every night, or whatever time it is where I am, I can prevent him from spontaneity. Anything could be done if attempted.

I could only imagine what the new Alchemist was like. He or she probably wouldn't get too close to the Moroi, or even the Dhampir. How would Jill adjust to having someone look out for her when she couldn't confine in them with her issues? The new Alchemist wouldn't take her to Adrian, or even look out for him like I did because it 'isn't their job'. My way of thinking in the beginning was in order to keep Jill safe, I had to keep everyone safe and happy. Guaranteed Eddie could take care of himself, but I still watched out for him.

After a while the feelings I had for all of them grew into a friendship, but even if it didn't I would have still done 'errands' for Angeline, Adrian, and Eddie. It was technically my job. I was there to cover their tracks and help keep them out of prowling eyes. My 'job' grew over time. I had to cover my own tracks along with theirs, making sure no one went anywhere without permission.

The new Alchemist wouldn't be at their beck and call. He or she would only keep tabs on Jill, which makes my job of luring them to me easier. If he or she wasn't watching what Neil, Eddie, Angeline, or Adrian did then they couldn't get suspicious of what they were doing. They could collaborate with Ms. Terwilliger without attracting attention to themselves.

Zoe did tell our father that I was spending way too much time with Ms. Terwilliger. The Alchemists probably did a background check or two. Those chances are likely, but then again, I was the kind of person who would be willing to learn more at any chance I received.

Would Adrian be able to receive the help of the Queen, or even Rose and Dimitri? They would be able to help with exceeding results. I just hope they're not too mad when they figure out I've been lying to them. Rose would be happy that I have gotten over my fear of Moroi. She has already accepted the change in Adrian. Maybe that will help ease her into the thought of the two of us dating. She'd probably think of it as a joke at first.

Overall, it wasn't a bad plan; meet up with Adrian through dreams, design a plan for getting me out, putting up with whomever Adrian decided that would be perfect at breaking me out. I could possibly drag Ms. Terwilliger into the dream with Adrian and me if I expanded my mind a little more. What harm could trying do? Focusing all my will power and energy onto getting her with us, I imagined my mind expanding to Ms. Terwilliger's. I felt a tug on my mind, but I didn't dare stop. Until someone's hand grasped my shoulder. I jumped and spun around on my heel to discover my teacher in the flesh, well dream flesh.

"Jackie? What on earth are you doing here? How did you even get here?" The look of bewilderment on Adrian's face had me stifling my laughter.

Ms. Terwilliger gave me an odd look before responding. "I'd like to know the same thing."

Seeing Ms. Terwilliger looking at me, Adrian did the same. "Did you bring her here?"

"Bring me here?" Now it was Ms. Terwilliger's turn to look bewildered. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked around. "I'm not quite sure what I did. The Alchemists are drugging me and so I had passed out. I saw these images before a blinding white light appeared. Then I was here. Actually Adrian picked his apartment."

"I've never heard of anything like this ever happening before," she mused. "You're a lot stronger than I could have anticipated. But why?"

Adrian wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Could she be different from the rest of you?"

"Possibly, but I highly doubt it. It could be that she just has an over developed sense of power. Though I am a little skeptical of how this is happening. I could ask around and see if any of the others have heard of such a thing. Chances are they haven't."

I thought for a moment. "Could one of the drugs I was injected with hype my magic or at least affect it in some way?"

"That could also be a factoring point. Would you know how to release me back into my own mind?"

Before I could say anything, both Adrian and Ms. Terwilliger started to disappear, their bodies becoming transparent. "No!" I exclaimed and both of their bodies snapped back into place. Breathing heavily, I grabbed onto Adrian's hand tightly. "You wanted to go?" I asked Ms. Terwilliger, whom nodded in response.

Sending her back didn't take as much effort as bringing her here did. As soon as her body had disappeared, I clung to Adrian. He rubbed circles onto my back and whispered soothing things into my ear. Tears threatened to overflow, but I blinked them back, although as soon as he said _centrum permanebit_ I broke down.

The center will hold.

Those were the words I have given Eddie to use for a 'spell' while the Alchemists were trying to kidnap me. Eddie had fallen for my trap while I allowed the Alchemists to catch me. Of course, when Eddie had arrived at Ms. Terwilliger's and told them what I had said, everything else fell into place. Ms. Terwilliger had helped with what it meant and Adrian figured out what I was trying to say.

"Sydney, everything is going to be fine. The center _will _hold. We're going to get you home before you know it." He kissed my forehead and continued to hold me as I cried.

Adrian brought us into his room and laid with me on the bed. Fake sunlight poured in from the window. Soon the tears dried and we were lying peacefully on his soft bed. As he stroked my hair, he hummed a tune I couldn't place. For what seemed like hours, we laid there in content, but it was over all too soon.

Out of nowhere a ringing sounded in my ears and Adrian's skin started shining. "No," I whined. "I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want to leave you either," Adrian proclaimed, shaking his head. "But we have to get done what we have to. I'm going to get together my militia and we're going to save you."

I nodded and we kissed one last time. It was fierce yet gentle. A small smile settled on my lips as I recalled his words. I cannot believe he is still going on about a militia. Adrian smiled as he faded into nothingness and the dream came to an end. Darkness seeped into the corners of my vision and unconsciousness welcomed me. That didn't last long. I was awoken by a loud screech and another blinding light.

The same voice from before spoke from the dark depths of the room I could not see. "Hello, Sydney." There was the same feminine voice with a synthesized quality to it. "Are you ready to return to the light?"

Out of old habit, I put my hand on my collarbone, touching a cross that was no longer there. _Don't let them change me,_ I prayed silently_. Let me keep my mind. Let me endure whatever there is to come._ _It will all be over anyway. _Adrian is coming. He's coming for me and I won't have to endure anything for too long. I'll be okay.

"How can I return to the light if I never left?"

"Siding with _them_," she said the word with distain, "is not considered being on the path of light. It's time to confess your sins and venture onto the path of light."

"I have nothing to confess," I spat at the one-way window.

The synthesized feminine voice chortled in sickened amusement. "Oh, but you do, Miss Sage. That is why you're here."

My eyes narrowed. "Am I supposed to confess that I befriended Moroi? Is that what you want to hear? I admit it. I befriended them. The Alchemists made it seem like all they ever did was drink blood and terrorize everyone. _You made us hate them_. To be honest, they're just like us! The only difference is that they drink blood!"

"They drink _blood_, Miss Sage. It's inhuman. Those _monsters_," she spat, "are _nothing_ like us. We are superior and one day, their race will diminish along with the Dhampir and Strigoi. This world was made for _humans_, not inhumane beings that need blood to sustain them."

I gave a dark chuckle. "If it weren't for the Dhampir we'd be dead. The Strigoi would have already killed us off."

I could practically hear the grind of her teeth. "Well, aren't you a feisty one? Miss Sage, you have forty-eight hours to cooperate. I am getting tired of this. Either you cooperate or you will be disposed of at once."

My stomach rolled in knots. I knew I had less than two days. She was lying by saying forty-eight hours. "Fine," I gasped. "I-I will give myself up to the light."

"I knew you'd see it my way. We will start by purifying your thoughts. They have been contaminating you."

_Contaminating me. The only thing that contaminated me was you_, I thought bitterly. If I'd had Adrian's child to worry about, the Alchemists would've had unlimited power over me. But it was just me in this body, and I could take whatever they threw at me.

* * *

_**Should I continue this? I wasn't sure if I should. It's up to you guys though**_


End file.
